Los sentimientos son debilidad,
by Luis Uchiha
Summary: 2 años despues de la guerra, todos creen que Uchiha Sasuke murio en ella pero,¿que pasaria si no?, Sakura se ha lamentado, por culpa de la guerra perdio a sus padres y a su Sasuke (No muy buen resumen pero exelente historia) Sasusaku-Naruhina-Shikatema-Saino-
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Chapter 1: Recuerdos.**_

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en Konoha, ya había pasado 2 años desde la guerra, afortunadamente no hubieron muchas pérdidas entre los shinobis de la hoja, solo Neji que a parecer había fallecido pero gracias a las ayuda de Sakura y Shizune lograron mantenerlo a salvo, pero con heridas demasiadas graves que a la fecha ya no se notaban el único rastro que quedo de ello fue una fea cicatriz que entre las mejores ninjas medico están atendiéndolo, en el transcurso de la guerra, después de que Sasuke hablara con los Hoages anteriores y darse cuenta de que Madara es uno de los responsable de la masacre al clan Uchiha, une fuerzas con Naruto para derrotar a Madara.

Sakura paseaba alegremente por las entradas de la aldea,

-Buenos días Kotetsu-san!-Saludo la pelirosa-Tsunade-sama me ah mandado por el archivero de visitantes.  
-Oh, Sakura, se lo envié esta mañana con Shizune, lo siento- se disculpó Kotetsu  
-Bueno no hay problema,-Sonrió dulcemente-Que tengas un buen día-  
-Igualmente Sakura-chan-Se despidió kotetsu

Sakura iba camino de regreso a la oficina de Tsunade pero un presentimiento hizo que se alterara, cayo de rodillas en el suelo,

-Frentona, ¿estás bien?-grito Ino que iba pasando por ahí-¿Que te ha sucedido?-Pregunto alarmada

-No lo sé, de pronto sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho-dijo mientras se paraba con ayuda de su amiga.-  
-Vamos, talvez solo fue una herida pasada-dijo tratando de tranquilizarla-Ven te acompañare a la oficina de la Hoage, allí te diriges, ¿no?-

-Si, pero...-Pensó un momento-no nada, vamos-Dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Mientras caminaban Ino iba hablando y hablando de chicos mientras Sakura solo pensaba y le llegaban imágenes de la guerra, (Sakura perdió a sus padres en la guerra).

-Frente de tráiler, ¿me estas escuchando?-Dijo Ino furiosa.

-¿eh? Oh, no lo siento Ino-cerda,-se disculpó-No puedo dejar de pensar en la guerra y en mis padres-Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Oh, con que es eso, ya es pasado, Tranquila Sakura, después de todo ese bastardo que mato a tus padres ya pago su condena-Dijo para tratar de animarla, pero lo que logro fue ponerla más triste.

-No hubiera querido muriera, no así-Dijo casi para si misma

Ino la miro con tristeza-¿Aun lo amabas?-pregunto triste.

-Lamentablemente, Si-Dijo melancólicamente-Si tan solo no hubiera deseado que muriera, talvez Sasuke-kun estuviera vivo aun-Dijo culpable

~FLASH BACK~  
-¿Porque Sasuke?,¿Porque sigues atacando a la aldea?-Preguntaba soñosando de ira Naruto

-Nunca lo entenderias-Decia Sasuke con risa burlona mientras activava el Susanoó

-Hokage, ya de la orden de atacar al Uchiha-Decia gritando furioso el Raikage-Que no ve que acabara con toda la union shinobi.-}

-No, aun no, no conosco bien a Uchiha Sasuke, pero tengo el presentimiento que Naruto lo hara cambiar de opinion-Argumentaba Tsunade con esperanza.-

-Usted no lo esta haciendo por eso-Susurro Gaara-Lo hace por lo sentimientos de Haruno Ssakura,¿me equivoco?-

-Siempre tan astuto Gaara-Sonrio Tsunade.

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero ahora yo soy un Kage igual que tu, y eh visto de lo que es capaz Sasuke, por esa razon yo protegere a los demas y lo atacare de una vez-Dijo desidido a atacar, pero un grito lo detuvo.

-Alto !, Naruto es capaz de cambiarlo, el cambia los co...-Fue interrumpida.-

-¿Los corazones?, Losee, lo vivi en carne propia, pero lo eh visto, atravez de esos ojos llenos de odio del Uchiha, el no cambiara, el mismo me lo dijo, "No seas tonto Gaara, mis ojos ya estan hundidos en una oscuridad de donde nadie puede darles luz"-Cito Gaara a Sasuke.

-P-pero si lo hacemos que pasara con Sakura-Pregunto angustiada-

-Perdon que me meta-Comento Mei,-Yo como la Mizukage tengo derecho a opinar y pienso que debemos dejar vivo al Uchiha, eh peleado con el, un chico fuerte , dificil de acorralar y muy atravtivo-Esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono picaron.-Y si la chica esta enamorada de el debemos preguntarle a ella, que opina de la situacion-

-No tenemos tiempo para boberias idiotas como esta, Matemos de una vez a ese Mocoso traidor-Dijo el Railkage

-Lady Tsunade!-entro gritando Shizune-Sakura le esta haciendo frente a Uchiha Sasuke-Dijo alarmada

°En el campo de batalla°

-Quitate de mi camino Sakura, no te quiero lastimar-Dijo Sasuke con tono de Malisia

-Vamos Sakura muevete, puedes lastimarte-dijo Naruto, pero no resivio respuesta.

-Si asi lo quieres-en la mano de Sasuke se empezo a acumular chakra que pronto tomo forma de rayos.

-Maldicion-Dijo naruto frustrado, mientras empezaba ah hacer un Rasengan-

-CHIDORIN, RASENGAN-Dijieron ambos a su respectivo jutsu, para asi atacarse

-Alto, NOoo! ,Basta!, detenganse!, -Gritaba la chica de pelo rosa, mientras se ponia en medio de aquellos 2 que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros.

-Sakura!, ¿Que diablos hace?-Grito Tsunade preocupáda.

-Mi arena jamas la alcanzaria-Comento Gaara para si mismo

La explocion fue tan grande que todo quedo en un total silencio y un gran resplandor.

Cuando todo se despejo se encontraban alli tirados Naruto y Sasuke, y en medio de una bola de arena estaba Sakura, Gaara la habia protegido.

-Sasuke,ya te lo habia dicho antes, Buscando venganza no encontraras nada-Dijo con voz seca.

-S-sakura-chan-Dijo Naruto apenas audible

-Sasuke, lo recuerdas, te lo dije "Te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo", y ese amor me destrozo cada dia mas, y ahora quiero verte muerto, quiero que pages todo el dolor que me has causado, incluyendo la muerte de mis padres-Grito furiosa,

Sasuke se quedo serio y sorprendido, nunca imagino a aquella chica desir eso,

-Y por amor, solo por amor, quiero que desaparescas de mi vida, muerete y llevate contigo toda tu estupida Venganza !-Dijo llorando de rabia y trsteza.

-Me sorprende, nunca crei que esa chiquilla fuera capaz de desir esas cosas tan horrible-Comento la mizukage.

-Es normal, ella ya sufrio mucho con la repentina muerte de sus padres, y al ver casi muerto a Kakashi-sensei, ese brillo en sus ojos se ah apagado-Dijo Gaara seriamente

-Sakura-Susurro Tsunade

Sasuke estaba totalmente en Shock, oir desir eso la chica que siempre se preocupo por el, eso fue un gran golpe, pero eso no dentendria su venganza

-Sasuke, te amo y por este amor no correspondido te pido que dejes a la union Shinobi en paz y dejes tu venganza de un lado, si es que aun te queda un poco de cariño por mi ...y por naruto y por Kakashi-sensei-Dijo cayendo de rodillas y llorando

-Sa-sakura-fue lo unico que pudo decir antes de acumular una chakra impresionante en su mano para atraer un Kirin

-Va a matar a todos-exclamo el Tsuchikage

-No,-dijo serio Gaara

-Va a auto-destruirse,-termino Tsunade.

Naruto al oír lo que dijeron los Kages, se alteró,-No!, Sasuke, No lo hagas!-exclamo sollozando

-Sakura Gracias por todo-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, justo como aquella vez, -KIRIN-y justo en ese momento un gran trueno en forma de dragón callo sobre él.

~Final del Flash back~


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obre de Masashi Kishimoto. (:**

_**Chapter 2: Uchiha Sasuke ¿Vivo?**_

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA, FRENTONA!-Gritaba Ino desesperada para que sakura le hiciera caso.  
-Oh, lo siento Ino, estaba recordando-dijo esto último con tristeza.

De pronto aparecio frente a ellas una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos de color perla, no muy alta, pero con gran "Pechonalidad".

-Sakura, la Godaime quiere verte-Aviso la chica

-¿Enserio? , bueno supongo que debo ir rápido, grasias Hinata-san, es decir Hinata-chan-Dijo torpemente

-No hay de que Sakura-san-dijo con una sonrisa- dile a Naruto que lo esperare en la cena, mis padres quieren conocerlo-le dijo con un pequeño rubor, a lo que Sakura solo dijo un simple "Claro"

Hinata ahora era novia de naruto, por lo cual Sakura trataba de llevar una relacion mas estrecha con ella, pero era un poco dificil ya que Hinata era un chica sumamente timida, de echo ella no le hablaba a nadie mas que a su equipo y a Neji y últimamente hablaba un poco mas con Tenten.

Cuando Sakura estuvo a punto de llegar a la torre Hokage se topo con un chico rubio de su edad pero un poco mas alto.

-Sakura!-Gritaba aquel chico.

-Naruto, hace ya unos dias que no te veia-Dijo sonriendo-¿tambien te ha llamado Tsunade-sama?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Asi es, supongo que a ti tambien, me pregunto que quiere ahora la vieja-al decir eso recibio un golpe en la cabeza de la chica de un lado.

-Ya te eh dicho que no te refieras a si a Lady Tsunade-Dijo Sakura con enfado.

-Lo-lo lamento, pero ya no me peques-dijo sollozando

-Hola chicos, Tsunade-sama los espera vengan-Dijo un peligris que iba apareciendo por ahí

-Kakashi-sensei a usted tambien lo han llamado-Pregunto sakura a lo cual kakashi solo sonrió.

°En el despacho de la Hokage°

-Los eh llamado porque les tengo una mision importante-dijo Tsunade-Como ya sabran Temari esta en la aldea y ya todos sabemos su situacion actual que es delicada, no puede defenderse sola de camino a la Aldea de la arena..-fue interrumpida

-Nuestra mision es escoltara hasta allí-Termino Kakashi

-Pss.. Sakura, ¿porque Temari no puede defenderse sola?-Pregunto tontamente Naruto

-¿Que no lo recuerdas?, si que eres torpe-Dijo sakura harta de recordarle todo a Naruto.

~Flash Back~

Estaban sentados todos en el restaurante BbQ, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Sai, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Rock lee, Neji, Temari y Shikamaru.

-¿Para que nos has reunido aquí, Shikamaru?-Pregunto Ino mientras agarraba el brazo de sai

-Si dinos, todos queremos saber-Dijo. . no mas bien Grito Naruto

-Tsk… que problemático-Solo dijo eso Shikamaru con un leve sonrojo

-Los reunimos aquí ya que como son amigos de Shikamaru creo que deben Saber que…-Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras un rubor aparecia en sus mejillas-Estoy embarazada-al decir esto la cara de Shikamaru se puso totalmente roja, mientras todo estaba en silencio.

-Debes estar bromeando, ¿o no temari?-Dijo Lee con los ojos super abiertos

-Tsk… lo que dice es sierto-se limitó a decir Shikamaru.

Todo quedo en silencio…hasta que

-Muchísimas felicidades ¡!-Gritaron emocionadas Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Hinata, esta ultima con vergüenza,

~Fin del Flash back~

-Oh ahora lo recuerdo-Dijo sonriendo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Sakura solo se limito a contestar-BAKA.-

-Muy bien, mientras ustedes vayan a empacar sus cosas mañana salen a la aldea de la arena descansen muy bien recuerden que el camino es muy largo-Les dijo Tsunade

-Hai- Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-Espera Sakura, debo hablar contigo-dijo Tsunade con voz seria

-Okey, de que quiere hablar Tsunade-sama-Normalmente a cualquiera que Tsunade le dijera esto se debería preocupar, pero Sakura no, para Sakura Tsunade era mas que la Godaime Hokage o su Sensei, para ella era como su madre, e igual para Tsunade, Sakura era como su hija que nunca tuvo al igual que Shizune.

-Uchiha Sasuke-Dijo fríamente la Hokage.

Sakura al oir el nombre de su amado se le helaron los huesos,-¿Qu-que tiene Sasuke-kun? Ya esta muerto, no debemos preocuparnos-dijo tristemente

-Te equivocas,-dijo Tsunade alzando la mirada,-Ayer al medio día Shizune me trajo unos documentos enviados por la Mizukage, en los que se asegura ver al Uchiha junto a Suiguetsu, Juugo y Karin, y sospechosamente ese dia Karin escapo de las celdas de Konoha sin dejar rastro.-

-¿Pero Sasuke-kun esta muerto?, esto debe ser una broma-Dijo al punto del llanto.

-Entre los documentos se encontraba estas imágenes- Le enseño las imágenes a Sakura y efectivamente era Sasuke y su equipo escondiéndose.

-No puede ser-Exclamo, Sentia un miedo profundo pero a la vez una Inmensa alegria por saber que su querido y preciado Sasuke-kun no había muerto .

-¿Sakura?¿estas bien?-Pregunto Tsunade al ver a su alumna en el suelo.

-Claro que lo estoy, Sasuke esta vivo y esta vez no lo dejare ir, nunca mas!, ire por el y lo hare regresar, Lo prometo por mi vida-Dijo desidida y con un brillo en sus ojos que nunca antes se habia visto.

-Sakura, No te permitiré ir….-fue interrumpida.

-Lo siento pero no me importa si tengo que….-esta vez ella fue interrumpida

-No te dejare ir sola, esta vez… Yo ire contigo ¡!-Dijo desisdida Tsunade

Sakura al oir eso de su heroína, de su maestra, de la Hokage, la llenaba de emosion, por lo cual corrio y le dio un fuerte abrazo-Grasias….ma-mamá-Dijo sakura acurrucándose en el pecho de Tsunade.

-Yo tambien ire con ustedes-Dijo shizune

-Shizune-san-susurro Sakura sonriendo y llorando de alegria

-Claro que lo haras- sonrio Tsunade- Solo en ustedes 2 puedo confiar, son como mi familia, yo las protegere con mi vida.

-Esta desidido, iremos por Sasuke-kun y lo traire de vuelta a la aldea, porque esa…. ESA ES MI VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO!, -Dijo sonriendo Sakura

-Lo haremos y la mision sera un éxito!-Exclamo Shizune

-Si!-Gritaron las 3 mientras alzaban su brazo en señal de estar de acuerdo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pretenesen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_Capitulo 3 : Yoshino _**

Sakura iba saliendo de la oficina de la Hokage dispuesta a ir a su casa para alistar sus cosas debido a la misión de mañana, cuando pensó que seria lindo comprarle un regalo a Temari, asi que se dirigiría a la tienda de bebes pero solo había una en toda Konoha y se encontraba hasta la otra orilla de la aldea. Por lo cual Sakura tendría tiempo de pensar en Uchiha Sasuke y sobre como hacerlo volver a Konoha.

-"Pero talvez el este tratando de atacar la aldea y si lo descubro el intentara…. Materme"-Penso la pelirrosa,- "Pero….ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué demonios no me asesino en aquella guerra?, ¿Sera que aun siente algo por mi?, No imposible, el siempre me a odiado, debo dejar de hacerme iluciones"- Apenas termino de pensar esto choco contra un chico y cayó al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo levantándose la chica, cuando levanto la mirada vio a un chico mas alto que ella, delgado, de cabello castaño y bellos ojos verdes, era simplemente hermoso, por asi decirlo.

-No te disculpes, yo tuve la culpa-dijo sonriendo y ayudándola a pararse –Por sierto, Soy Takigawa Yoshino-.

-Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura- dijo con un poco de timidez.

-Dejame decirte que eres muy bonita-la lago

-Gr-grasias-dijo tartamudeando al estilo Hinata y sonrojada,-Nunca antes te había visto por aquí, acabas de llegar, ¿cierto?.

-SI, acabo de mudarme-contesto el chico

-¿Quiere que te muestre la aldea?-pregunto la chica

-No grasias, no quisiera molestarte, eres una Kunoichi debes estar muy ocupada, ¿no?-Dijo amablemente

-Aah, olvidaba que mañana tengo una misión fuera de la aldea, debo preparar mis cosas-dijo nerviosamente

-Jaja, se nota que la vida de los Shinobis es complicada-dijo riendo

-¿Qué tu no eres Shinobi?-Pregunto confundida

-No, veras mis padres, que anteriormente vivieron aquí, murieron en el ataque del Kyuubi, y tuve que crecer solo hasta encontrar a mi tio, el cual nunca me hablo sobre los ninjas pero aun asi nunca desarrolle habilidades con el ninjutsu-dijo despreocupadamente.

-Oh,pobre de ti, tengo un amigo con una historia similar a la tuya.-dijo tristemente

-La verdad no me gusta hablar de esto-

-Oh, lo siento.- se disculpo Sakura

-No importa.-le sonrio –¿Te parece cenar esta noche conmigo?, digo si no estas ocupada.-Pregunto ruborizado y nervioso

-Me encantaría. En Ichiraku Ramen a las 8 , ¿Okey?- Pregunto con una amplia sonrisa

-De acuerdo.-Dijo con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier chica

-Okey, es una cita.-dijo tiernamente.

-Entonses hasta las 8 Sakura-San.- se despidió

-Adios, cuídate- le grito hermosamente

Sakura se dirigió a su departamento felizmente brincando de techo en techo, empaco sus cosas se sentía feliz e ilucionada.

-¿Qué debo ponerme?-Se puedo a buscar entre sus cosas, cuando de repente sono el teléfono  
*RING; RING; RING; RING;*

-Hola, habla Sakura.-Dijo al contestar el teléfono

-Frentonaaa!.- Grito Ino desde el otro lado de la llamada

-¿Ino?,¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto

-Tengo pensado declararle mis sentimientos a sai esta noche.-Dijo nerviosa la rubia

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Sakura emocionada

-Si, pero estoy nerviosa-contesto ino

-¿Sabes?, seras la primera de las chicas que se le declare a su amor sin que pase una emergencia.-dijo en tono seco

-¿A que te refieres?.- Pregunto confudida

-Recuerda, Hinata se le confeso a Naruto justo en la invasión de Pain, Tenten lo hizo cuando neji murió y yo…..-fue interrumpida

-Cuando Sasuke-kun se fue de la aldea-dijo triste

-Asi es-dijo al borde del llanto, con la alegría de sus cita se había olvidado de Sasuke.-Pero en fin, tu caso será diferente.- dijo animando a su amiga.

-Eso espero, será en Ichiraku Ramen a las 8, pasa a cenar allí para que lo veas y me sienta apoyada, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Ino con tono mandon

-Curiosamente tengo una cita ahí.-Rio nerviosa

-¿Enserio?¿Con quien? ¿Ya sabes que ponerte?.- Pregunto sorprendida

-Si, Con un chico que conocí esta tarde y no, aun no se.- contesto

-Yo te presto un vestido, al fin de cuentas somos de la misma talla y estamos igual de planas.-Esto ultimo lo dijo con tono burlón.

-Ino!-dijo con rubor

-Solo bromeo.- dijo riendo

-Bueno entonces te tomare la palabra.- dijo feliz

-De acuerdo, vente a mi casa y nos arreglamos juntas.-

-Okey, bye.- Sakura colgó el teléfono y vio el Reloj. -6:34?, debo apresurarme.- dijo alarmada mientras salía a casa de Ino.

* * *

**Les gusto?, tratare de subir otro capitulo mañana (:  
EL personaje extra Yoshinoes del anime : Zetsuen no Tempest" y es propiedad de Kyō Shirodaira  
**.

**Dejen sus reviews, no les cuesta nada :c**  
**Grasias a todos los que estan leyendo mi historia**


End file.
